


Bullymagnet But it's on a Roller Coaster

by FountainPen



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Drabble, Fluff Out The Wazoo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Roller Coasters, johnny is an adrenaline junkie, johnny is supportive and likes turtles, max is dramatic, max is scared of rollercoasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FountainPen/pseuds/FountainPen
Summary: Max does not like roller coasters. Period. Exclamation mark. Bolded and underlined.But Johnny is good at convincing Max to do things he'd otherwise refuse to.





	Bullymagnet But it's on a Roller Coaster

“Wait, wait- You’ve never been on a rollercoaster b’fore?!” Johnny exclaimed. “THat’s like, a staple fer thrill seekers like yerself.” Max and Johnny stood in line for the Screech, the biggest roller coaster at the state amusement park.

 

“Okay, parkouring is all me, I’ve never really seen the appeal of climbing onto a fast paced death trap that’s controlled by machinery,” Max replied, twisting his hat nervously.

 

“You are so weird.”

 

“Says you.”

 

“Hush. When’s everyone meetin’ up with us again?”

 

“Thirty minutes after we’re killed by the mechanical hands of fate.”

 

“Dramatic much?”

 

“Only when I’m about to die,” Max said and glanced back up at the rollercoaster.

 

“Muxamillion, listen, I’ve ridden this thing a hundred an’ one times exactly,” Johnny replied seriously. “Your nerd face’ll be just fine on this dumb coaster.”

 

“All I got from that is you think my face is fine.”

 

“Oh my _god_.”

 

“I’m still waiting on that denial.”

 

“Oh look, we’re up next,” Johnny said quickly, snatching Max’s hat and phone from him and dropping them in a bin with his own phone.

 

“Johnny, I don’t know about this…” Max said as he strapped himself in as tightly as he possibly could next to Johnny. The ride attendant uninterestedly checked each seatbelt and lap-bar.

 

“Max what did I say? You’re gonna be a-okay.”

 

“Yeah, but what if this is the ride where the wiring comes loose and we’re electrocuted and we die?”

 

“Are you _really_ scared of a dumb ride?” A nasally voice from behind the two asked. Johnny raised an eyebrow at the eight-year-old sitting in the seat directly behind him.

 

“Why’re you talking?”

 

“Why’re you dumb?” The little kid asked.

 

“Johnny, I beg of you, do not engage with a literal third grader,” Max said, groaning. The employee began their speech on keeping one’s arms and legs inside the ride at all times while Johnny and the kid continued their back and forth.

 

"Johnny for the sake of everyone on this ride, I ask that you do not swear at someone who can't do long division."

 

"I can do long division!" The kid exclaimed defensively.

 

"Christ."

 

“Okay, okay, I’m done with this one,” Johnny announced, and Max let out a relieved sigh alongside the ride attendant. “If you speak again I’ll lick my hand n’ wipe it on yer face.”

 

“Gross.” Max and the eight-year-old replied in unison.

 

“Can we go back to how I haven’t had a chance to prep my will?” Max asked.

 

“Fine, y’wanna make a bet?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If we live, you have to give me a dollar. A whole hundred cents. I’ll buy a soda with it.” Johnny began, distracting Max as the ride lurched forward and toward the slope of the rollercoaster’s first drop. “If we die an agonizin’ death, you can tell the others that I know all the words t’every single dang Hamilton song.”

 

“Okay, now I’m considering sabotaging the ride so I can roast you.”

 

“This ain’t 2015 Max, stop sayin’ roast. Besides, it’s a _little_ too late for any foul play on yer part.” Johnny said, grinning as Max looked around. The cart was nearing the top of the initial drop,

 

“Dangit.” Was all Max was able to say before the cart tipped over the edge of the incline. Johnny allowed himself to revel in the feeling of freefalling before the sound of Max shrieking got his attention.

 

“ _Are y’havin’ fun yet Max!?”_ Johnny shouted.

 

“ _NO,"_ Max screamed back, yelping when they hit a sharp turn and dropped. The ride really wasn’t all that long, maybe twenty seconds worth of loops, drops, and turns, but it was enough to leave Johnny grinning manically just like he did when a fight went well, or RJ hit a crazy high note, or when a roller coaster was really cool.

 

“I hate every bone in my and your body.” Max hissed, clinging to the sides of the cart.

 

“We didn’t die though,” Johnny observed.

 

“Shut.”

 

“Aw c’mon Muxie, it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“It was worse than the time that ectoplasm thing dissolved my favorite sneakers,” Max said as the two clambered out of the cart and grabbed their stuff.

 

“Alright, so it wasn’t your cuppa tea,” Johnny shrugged. “There’s still a tonna fun stuff t’do here.”

 

“Like a drop tower?”

 

“So you’ll ride _that_ but not a freakin’ coaster!?” Johnny shouted. “The drop towers are the _worst_.”

 

“You made me ride the roller coaster.” Max reminded Johnny, who took the opportunity to snake an arm around Max’s waist.

 

“Can we stop at the games first? We’ve still got some time b’fore the crews show up.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Will you win me a stuffed animal prize?” Johnny asked, pointing at the game booths.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can you try for a turtle? I like their beaky mouth things.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Max laughed. “I’ll get you three turtles.”

 

“Sick.”


End file.
